Ukraine's Dismay
by Kin Siofra
Summary: After being separated from Russia and Belarus for 3 years, Ukraine has finally gotten lonely and misses them both a lot. However, since her boss has forbidden her from seeing them, she has to live with the fact that she doesn't know how they are doing.R
1. Sorrow

Snow, the frozen speck of dust that covers the land like a blanket that covers a child. It doesn't seem to stop wherever it goes and makes the weather bitter and cold. Of course, when one lives without much money, it is hard to get through it. It feels so lonely when winter is spent by your self. That's how I feel anyways. I used to go to my younger brother's house during the winter to stay there, but since I broke off from him, that doesn't happen anymore.

"It's cold," I said as my breath could be seen. Winter was the most boring time for me. I was poor and agriculture was the only thing that made me money. Winter made it impossible for me to do any farming, so I end up just sitting around fixing the buttons that popped off from my large breasts. I looked over at the small envelope that I had received earlier that day. I hadn't yet opened it since I wasn't interested, but decided that I should probably see who it was from. I looked at the address and found out that it was from America.

_I wonder what he wants._ I opened the envelope to see a single piece of paper inside. I took it out and read it.

'_Hey Ukraine!_

_I'm totally having a Christmas Party at my house in two weeks! If you have nothing to do, then you should so come! If not then I will totally understand!'_

I laughed. I hadn't known America for very long and he was already inviting me to a party of his. I was kind of happy, but not being able to see my little brother and sister was a little disappointing. When Belarus had claimed her independence, she went back to Russia to stay with him. I should've known something like that was going to happen. She loves Russia with all her heart and wouldn't do anything to harm him. I guess you could say that's where I was jealous of her. I loved Russia and Belarus, I cared for them so much. Yet… I was unable to see them anymore. Loneliness was as bitter cold as the snow on the ground. It was hard to melt away with a warm smile.

I could feel them, tears of pain falling from my eyes. It was hard to accept the fact that I was alone. I may have had some friends, but the hole in my heart needed to be filled with the sight of Russia and Belarus. It had already been three years since I left Russia and Belarus and I had no idea if they were still alright or if something had happened to them. If I could seem them, just once, then I know my spirits would be lifted.

X-X-X-X-X

"Hey, Ukraine! You made it!" America said happily as he let me inside his warm house. It was nice not to be freezing for once.

"Thank you for inviting me America," I replied with a smile, even though it wasn't the warmest of ones. I could see it in his eyes; America could tell that something was bothering me, but he didn't say anything about it. I didn't know if he was being kind or just didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, but the only thing I could bring was Kiev cake. I hope that is alright."

"Yeah, that's totally fine!" America replied as he took the cake from me and disappeared into the kitchen. My heart sank again. The feeling of loneliness was creeping up on me again. I had hoped America's smile would help me a little, but it didn't.

"Oh, hello there Ukraine," I heard another voice say. I looked over at a young man clothed in a green uniform and his short, blonde hair and emerald eyes made it easy to know who he was.

"Oh, hello England," I replied with a smile. This time I hoped that it would be more sincere than the one I had given America.

"You're here early."

"Yes, I took an early flight out here so I wasn't late!" It was true. Having money was a fragile thing and I needed the time to walk here anyways. If I had gotten a later flight then I probably would've been very late.

"I see. You must be tired from your trip, I'm sure America has set up a room for you to stay in. Why don't you go take a nap? You seem a little tired."

"Yes, I'll go do that. Thank you England." England nodded as he walked away. I walked up the stairs to the top floor and slowly started looking for my room. America was nice enough to label where everyone was going to stay, so it would be easy to find my room. However, one name caught my eye. 'Russia's Room.' I didn't know if I was imagining things or not, but why did Russia have a room? Was he coming to America's party as well? If so, would I be able to see him even though I was forbidden too because of my boss?

"Oh, Ukraine, England told me you were trying to find your room. You're actually standing in front of it," America had told me. "I hadn't changed the label on it yet."

I looked down at the floor. Of course, what was I thinking? There was no way that Russia was still an alliance with America. America quickly switched out the sign with mine and left faster than lightning. I sighed. Being the only female was going to be tough. As I entered my room, I saw a single bed in the corner, a dresser in another corner, and a mirror on the opposite side of the room from where the bed was. It made me feel lonely again. It felt a little like my house, but only with better furniture and a cleaner floor. The emptiness of my heart was rooting up and I could feel those tears of sorrow beckoning at me. I didn't want to cry, but they wouldn't listen. Instead, I ran to the bed and stuffed my face in the fluffy, white pillow. The sound escaping my lips was muffled, so I hoped that no one could hear me. But I was wrong. In the room to the right of mine was France. He was perverted but I also knew that he was a nice guy most of the time.

"Ms. Ukraine," I heard his voice come after a silent knock came from the door. "Are you alright?" I didn't answer. My words were lost in my throat with no way out. I was crying too hard for anything to come out. The door silently opened, but I didn't look over. I didn't want anyone to see my eyes red and puffy from crying. I heard France's footsteps getting closer and closer to the bed before they stopped. "If there is something you need to talk about, I will listen."

"No, nothing's wrong," I lied as my head shook from side to side. "I'm just stressed and need some rest. I'll be fine after a nap." I knew that my voice was cracked and insincere, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be left alone.

"Alright, but I am here to help if you need it," France replied back before walking back out and shutting the door. No one could understand my pain. None of them had to stay away from their sibling and never see them or hear from them. America had England, France was fine with anyone, and Canada had America. None of them would understand the emptiness that rang in my heart, never wanting to leave and burning an even deeper whole in the heart. Would I really be alright?


	2. Just maybe

America's party started with a loud bang. All the lights in the house were shut off in order for the Christmas tree to stand out. When he plugged it in, the lights on the tree brightened the entire room and made it seem like the lights had been turned back on. It was a very beautiful sight.

"The party will now commence!" America yelled from in front of the tree. It was a bit amazing that so many lights on a Christmas tree could light up the entire room by themselves. I had never seen such a sight before. I sighed as I watched other mingle. I was the only female at the party, so I felt very out of place. It wouldn't have been so bad if Belarus was still around, but that's over now.

When the party was over, I took the first flight back home. It was late, but I didn't care. I just needed to get away from everyone. Many asked if I was feeling alright or if I needed to talk, but I didn't want to depress them. So, I just smiled and told them that I was alright. However, France insisted that he come with me to the airport. I didn't complain though.

"Are you sure there is nothing bothering you Ms. Ukraine?" France finally asked as we got out of the cab at the airport.

"I'm really fine France," I lied with the most honest smile I could give. "I guess I'm just bored with not being able to do anything."

"I see… Well, don't push yourself too hard." I nodded as I walked into the airport and got on the plane back home.

X-X-X-X-X

Snow. The melancholy of all emotions. The time when one can't help but be sad about what is going on. Was I supposed to go on living without knowing how they were doing or if something bad had happened to them? I didn't know what to do anymore. That was, until he showed up. Some of his light blonde hair was covered under a navy hat and he wore navy pants and a navy jacket. His name was Norway.

"I can… help you see them if you want," he told me. Did he actually know what I was thinking? I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"W-What?" I asked, hoping that he would further explain himself.

"You've been worried about how your younger siblings have been doing, correct?" Norway took a sip of some tea that I had prepared and waited for me to reply.

"H-how did you know?"

"The way you were acting was pretty obvious Ukraine. Most people wouldn't know what it was for sure, but I can read faces better than most." Norway. I had heard that he was stuck up and rude, but he was so kind towards me that I didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Well, yes, I do want to see them… but…" I looked down at my hands with a worried look on my face. "My boss-"

"So what?" Norway interrupted. I looked up at him and saw that he had a serious expression on his face. "If I had siblings and I couldn't see them, I would be feeling the same way as you. I consider Iceland as a younger brother, but he doesn't feel the same way as I do. So it saddens me a bit, but doesn't bother me that much." Norway looked down at this tea as he spoke before he looked back up at me. "However, you were with your siblings for most of your life, so it makes sense that you would feel depressed about not being able to see then at all." I looked back down at my hands. He was right. Norway seemed to be the only one to actually know what was wrong with me. It made me kind of happy about it.

"How do you plan on letting me see them?" I finally asked. Norway gave a smirk before taking my wrist and dragging me out of my house. On the way out, Norway grabbed my jacket and gave it to me. He pushed me onto a plane and we took off. I had no idea what was going on, but by the time I was going to ask, I saw a familiar looking house. My eyes widened.

_It's Russia's house!_ I thought as the plane landed several miles away from the house. Norway led me out of the plane and we snuck up to Russia's house. He looked through one of the windows very quickly before we moved to the next one. When he found them, he told me to be careful not to get caught.

I peered by head above the window sill and saw Russia and Belarus eating breakfast with Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia. My younger brother and sister were completely fine. There was nothing for me to worry about. Tears welled up in my eyes with relief of being able to see them. However, when I looked back to thank Norway for bringing me here, he had left.

Why would he do something so nice for me when he barely even knew me? I wanted to know. However, when I returned home, I sent letters to him. But all the letters I sent to him were all returned back to me. Were they sent to the wrong place or did he just not want to see me? I didn't know, but I was happy that Norway would do something nice like that for me. I knew that, just maybe, I was falling in love with him.

* * *

**The end! This was only meant to be a two shot~! ^_^ So I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
